


SVT

by faithinthepoor



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Heart challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	SVT

There are times when it’s unbelievably draining to be on a show full of fresh faced, pretty young things. There is nothing like feeling like a wizened old crone at your early morning makeup call to raise your self-esteem. This is not her first turn on the dance floor on a show full of ‘children’ but it is the first time that she has realised it’s distinct advantages. While the whole world is swooning over the new crop of ingénues - lionising them, nominating them for awards and speculating endlessly about their off screen entanglements she gets to exist in relatively anonymity on a high profile show. This may not seem like an advantage but when you get palpitations and your cheeks flush whenever a certain doe-eyed co-star is near it helps to be invisible. It also helps to be invisible when you want to hold hands with her on red carpets and or when you drag her to the bathroom for some quick drunken groping at an after party. It may be better for her career to be in the spotlight but she’ll take the real light in Jayma’s eyes over the false and plastic light of fame any day.


End file.
